mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shirō Saitō
| birthplace = Sakata, Yamagata, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor, seiyū | yearsactive = 1981-present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} (August 31, 1956 - ) is a Japanese actor and seiyū from Sakata, Yamagata attached to Bungakuza. He is a graduate of Yamagata Prefectural Sakata Technical High School and the law course of Toyo University. After graduation, he worked in the Civil Division of Tokyo's city hall for six-and-a-half years before retiring to become an actor. He often voices villainous or non-human roles in animation, such as Mamezō in Kekkaishi or Vilgax in Ben 10. He was the leader of a gang in his high school years and is a friend of Dharma & Greg co-star Sakiko Uran. Voice roles Television animation *''Black Lagoon'' (Bao) *''Bleach'' (Yoruichi Shihōin (cat form)) *''Blue Dragon'' (Nene) *''Claymore'' (Master of the Inn) *''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' (Fuzzy Lumpkins) *''Detective School Q'' (Masahiko Takase, Heiji Odajima) *''Gallery Fake'' (Hō) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (Captain Ekurēru) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (Ushiki) *''Hell Girl'' (Fukumoto) *''InuYasha'' (Hōsenko ogre son) *''Kekkaishi'' (Mamezō) *''MapleStory'' (Bartol) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Mitsuaki Funato) *''Musashi Gundoh'' (Ryōgen) *''Play Ball'' (Okamoto) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (Blocky) *''Yakitate!! Japan'' (Ryū Ryoman) OVA *''Saint Seiya'' The Hades Chapter - Inferno 9 (Acheron Charon) Theater animation *''Gake no Ue no Ponyo'' (Additional voice) *''Mononoke-hime'' (Cattleman) *''Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi'' (Additional voice) Video games *''Boku no Natsuyasumi 3'' (Ryō Ōgami) *''Eternal Sonata'' (Tuba) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (Migelo) *''Jeanne d'Arc'' (La Hire) *''Kameo: Elements of Power'' (Warrior Trainer) *''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' (Detective Cherumi) *''Professor Layton and Pandora's Box'' (Detective Cherumi) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (Skidd's Manager) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2'' (Alvarez Cabrero) Dubbing roles *''Armageddon'' (Nippon TV edition) (Lev Andropov) *''Back to the Future'' series (Nippon TV edition) (Biff Tannen) *''Blade'' (DVD/VHS edition) (Quinn) *''Blue Thunder'' (Captain Jack Braddock) *''Boy Meets World'' (Chet Hunter) *''Broken Arrow'' (TV Asahi edition) (Kelly) *''The Country Bears'' (Zeb Zoober) *''Damo'' (Kato Masayuki) *''Dharma & Greg'' (Myron Lawrence "Larry" Finkelstein) *''The Fifth Element'' (Blu-Ray edition) (President Lindberg) *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (Big Rocko) *''Good Advice'' (Barry Sherman) *''Harry Potter'' film series (Rubeus Hagrid) *''Heroes'' (Arthur Petrelli) *''Home Alone 3'' (Nippon TV edition) (Earl Unger) *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (TV edition) (Benjamin Willis) *''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer'' (TV edition) (Benjamin Willis) *''Kill Bill'' (Bald Sushi Shop Guy) *''King Arthur'' (Bors) *''A Knight's Tale'' (TV edition) (Roland) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (Farmer Maggot) *''The Matrix Reloaded'' (Fuji/Nippon TV edition) (Agent Thompson) *''The Matrix Revolutions'' (Fuji TV edition) (The Train Man) *''The Medallion'' (Commander Hammerstock-Smythe) *''Medium'' (Joey Carmichael ("Being Joey Carmichael")) *''Men in Black II'' (TV Asahi edition) (Additional voice) *''The Mothman Prophecies'' (DVD edition) (Gordon Smallwood) *''The Mummy Returns'' (Fuji TV edition) (Spivey) *''Murphy Brown'' (Eldin Bernecky) *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (Ivan IV of Russia) *''Notting Hill'' (Max) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (Jimmy Legs) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (Jimmy Legs) *''Planet of the Apes'' (TV edition) (Limbo) *''Punisher: War Zone'' (Billy Russoti) *''Seinfeld'' (DVD edition) (Cosmo Kramer) *''Snatch'' (Boris the Blade) *''Space Jam'' (Additional voice) *''Speed'' (TV Asahi edition) (Sam) *''Transporter 2'' (TV Asahi edition) (Dimitri) *''Tremors 4: The Legend Begins'' (Black Hand Kelly) *''Troy'' (TV Asahi edition) (Ajax) *''Tru Calling'' (Carl Neesan) *''Ugly Betty'' (Ignacio Suarez) *''Van Helsing'' (TV Asahi edition) (Igor) Animation *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (Fu Dog) *''Ben 10'' (Vilgax) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (Boris, Mister Cantarious) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (Torque) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (Tim Lockwood) *''Coraline'' (Mister Bobinsky) *''Finding Nemo'' (Jaq the Cleaning Shrimp) *''The Incredibles'' (Lucius Best/Frozone) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (Peter Bailey) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (Claws, Harryhausen Monster) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (FBI Investigator ("Monstra-city/Shut the Pup Up")) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (Beetle) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (Mandarin) Tokusatsu *''Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain'' (Officer Tashiro) *''Tokusou Exceedraft'' (Professor Inagaki) External links * Category:1956 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people ja:斎藤志郎